


Принцесса

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: В Абу-Даби жарко.
Relationships: Heikki Kovalainen/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Принцесса

\- Я принёс тебе лёд.  
Полированное ведёрко, в каких подают дорогое шампанское, со стуком опускается на пластиковую столешницу, и Хейкки что-то благодарно мычит в ответ, запуская в него руки.  
\- Ты - как добрая фея, - говорит он, прижимая мокрую ото льда ладонь ко лбу, и на его лице, проступает неописуемое блаженство.  
Так, наверное, пробиваются сквозь снег подснежники, думает Нико и отводит глаза. Он не знает, почему ему в голову пришло именно это сравнение, ведь он никогда не видел эти цветы в природе, а не в бутоньерке на отцовском костюме.  
Хейкки снова зарывается пальцами в стремительно тающий лёд и смотрит таким же прозрачным взглядом из-под белёсой чёлки:  
\- Тебе будто не жарко, - говорит он, заметив, что Росберг старательно на него не смотрит, и серьёзно добавляет: - Я бы отдал тебя в Диснейленд на опыты.  
Нико отвык от него: от переменчивого цвета глаз, от линялых маек с логотипами давно распавшихся групп, от того, что никогда с первого раза не угадывал шуток за его притворной серьёзностью. Он вообще смутно понимает сейчас, зачем он ушёл с банкета сюда, к боксам Катерхэма, и зачем стащил с кухни подготовленное ведерко со льдом, из которого пришлось выдернуть бутылку "Кристалл". Шампанского Нико жаль, себя - тоже, но он только спрашивает, повысив голос:  
\- Какие к чёрту опыты?  
\- На принцессовость, - Хейкки шевелит пальцами, и лёд скребет оплывшими гранями по жестяным стенкам. - Например, ты знаешь, как к тебе относятся белочки?  
"У тебя тепловой удар", - хочет сказать Нико.  
"Ты окончательно ебанулся", - продолжает он про себя.  
\- Я думаю, белочки меня любят, - говорит он вслух, и Хейкки довольно кивает.  
\- Ты не потеешь от жары, очаровываешь всех от Мики Хаккинена до белочек и неплохо поёшь, - после этих слов у Нико невольно краснеют кончики ушей: как он поёт, Хейкки слышал только один раз. Когда Нико с утра мурчал что-то себе под нос в душе его номера почти три года назад. - Думаю, тебя бы взяли в Дисней.  
Нико не успевает возразить: обхватив руками ведерко, Хейкки опрокидывает его себе на загривок, и вода вперемешку с кусочками льда скатывается с его тела на асфальт. Отсветы иллюминации в честь окончания гонки пляшут по глянцево-мокрой ткани, облепившей спину и плечи Хейки, и Нико смотрит на эти пятнышки света в темноте чернильной арабской ночи.  
Хейкки смеётся и протягивает Нико руку, холодную ото льда, и от этого прикосновения Нико словно прошибает ознобом посреди душной жары.  
\- Ты не белочка, - говорит он, хоть и хватается за скользкие пальцы Хейкки, и тот тянет его за собой:  
\- Я хуже, - обещает он и легко перепрыгивает через ограждение за боксами, откуда рукой подать до моря. Когда он, стоя под двухметровой стеной, тянет руки вверх, к Нико, и, смеясь, шепчет:  
\- Я покажу тебе дивный новый мир, - Нико почему-то все-таки прыгает, зная, что его подхватят уверенные руки.  
Наверное, его действительно могли бы взять в Дисней, хоть Хейкки и не похож на прекрасного принца.


End file.
